Love Travels With You
by AngelMileah
Summary: It's immediately after the season two cliffhanger. (Though I have included characters from season three.) Jack walks in the church and sees that Elizabeth has accepted Charles' proposal despite the fact that she still loves Jack. Do Jack and Elizabeth find their way back to each other? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Hearties it's been awhile. But I'm back. I hope you enjoy this little story of what might have happened if Elizabeth had accepted Charles' proposal. I am trying to convey Elizabeth's character of not knowing who she was yet in season two.**_

 _ **Warning: This story starts out as a bit of pot stirring.. (Brian Bird would be proud.) But SPOILER ALERT... If you've read any of my other stories you already have some idea of how it will turn out in the end.**_

 _ **Plot: It's immediately after the season two cliffhanger. (Though I have included characters from season three.) Jack walks in the church and sees that Elizabeth has accepted Charles' proposal despite the fact that she still loves Jack. Do Jack and Elizabeth find their way back to each other? Read and Find out.**_

* * *

Love Travels with You

 **Chapter One**

Jack Thornton, made his way up to the steps of the schoolhouse. He was confident. He was ready to settle down, get married, start a family. He knew in his heart he was doing the right thing. He wanted to marry her. Elizabeth Thatcher was his entire world. He couldn't imagine his life without her. As he approached the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe his eyes. Charles Kensington was inside the schoolhouse, on bended knee in front of Elizabeth… his Elizabeth. He dashed behind the closed door, so not to be seen. _How can this be happening?_ He thought to himself. _I love her. She loves me. At least that's what she told me in the mine._ He couldn't help but be angry. Why would Charles Kensington humiliate himself? Why would he show up in Hope Valley, to propose to Elizabeth, if he thought she would say no? He braced himself turned back to face the open door. His mouth flew open as he witnessed Charles slip a diamond ring onto Elizabeth's finger. "What's going on in here?" He asked angrily as he walked toward them into the church.

Elizabeth let out a startled gasp. "Jack!" She cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up for our ride." Jack chided angrily. "But it appears you have a previous engagement." He pointed to the diamond ring that rested on her left hand. "I thought we resolved everything in the mine, but I guess we didn't." He quickly stormed out of the church.

"Jack wait!" Elizabeth called. "You don't understand." It was no use. She watched Jack descend the steps of the church and disappear from sight.

* * *

The following morning, Jack was sitting at his desk at the jail doing paperwork, when Elizabeth burst through the door. "Jack, may I talk you?" She begged.

"I suppose congratulations are in order?" Jack responded without looking up at her.

"Jack, let me explain…" Elizabeth began.

"It's quite obvious." Jack angrily interjected. "Charles proposed, to you and you accepted. End of story. No explanation needed."

"Jack you don't understand!" Elizabeth cried.

"I understand perfectly." He chided. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but quickly changed her mind realizing it would be no use. Jack was angry. She turned to head out of the jail. _I have to get him to understand what really happened when he has a chance to cool down, sh_ e thought sadly. She headed to the café, where Charles was sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Why were you talking to that Mountie?" Charles asked as soon as Elizabeth joined him at the table.

"That's none of your concern." Elizabeth answered coldly.

"If we're going to be married, it is my concern." Charles chided. "What will people think when you're engaged to me and enjoying the company of another man?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Charles. I care about you," Elizabeth responded bitterly, "but I still lo..."

"Well it doesn't matter." Charles interrupted, confidently. "I have some business investments to tend to with Mr. Coulter, which shouldn't take too long, then you and I will be on our way back to Hamilton." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you, Elizabeth. You may not think you love me yet, but you will and until then I will love you enough for the both of us.

"Well I have to get to school." Elizabeth pulled her hand from Charles' grasp and arose from her seat.

Charles followed suit and rose from his seat as well. "Allow me to walk you." He offered his hand.

"If you don't mind," Elizabeth declined his hand. "I'd like to walk alone."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Charles asked.

"I'm fine." She forced a smile and made her way toward the door.

Elizabeth slowly dawdled to school, remembering the events that had recently transpired. How could she and Jack professing their love for each other in the mine have gone completely different than she had expected? She didn't want to marry Charles, and yet she'd accepted his proposal. Charles was always able to put a guilt trip on her in order to get what he wanted. There was no way she would be able to get Jack to understand. But she was going to try, whatever it took, she had to try.

* * *

No matter how hard Jack tried, he couldn't get Elizabeth off his mind. He still loved her. He imagined he always would. He had been completely heartbroken when Charles had beaten him to the church, but he couldn't figure out why Elizabeth had accepted his proposal. She'd told him he didn't understand, but he'd been so angry, he hadn't given her the chance to explain. But what was there to explain? "Maybe I should talk to her, boy." He told Rip as he was getting dressed before heading on his rounds, "Give her a chance to explain."

* * *

"Alright children," Elizabeth rang the cowbell Jack had given her, "class is dismissed. Don't forget to study for your arithmetic test tomorrow." She watched her students scramble out of the schoolhouse. She glanced down at the cowbell and sighed before returning it to her desk. She'd remembered how Jack had teasingly given it to her as a gift to celebrate her successful accomplishments on the homestead. He had known that she wasn't accustomed to the kind of lifestyle that being on the homestead entailed and he stayed with her and let her know how proud of her he was for helping out the Harpers the way she had. She headed to the blackboard and began erasing the day's history lesson, when a loud thump behind her caught her attention. Startled, she turned around to see Jack standing in the open doorway of the church. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Why did I do what?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Accept his proposal," Jack started toward her, "Why did you say yes?"

"I-I," Elizabeth stammered.

"Do you love him?" Jack interjected, further decreasing the distance between them.

"He loves me." Elizabeth returned to erasing the blackboard, couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"That's not what I asked." Jack said walking even closer to her. "Do you love him?"

"He's a good man." Elizabeth continued vigorously erasing the blackboard.

"But do you love him?" Jack asked again. He was now standing mere inches from her. He grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. He gently began caressing her arm. "Does the mere thought of him make you smile?" He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Does he make you go weak at the knees when he's close to you?" He brushed a soft kiss across her neck. "Does he give you butterflies or make your heart pound out of your chest when he kisses you?" He brushed a kiss across her lips. He could tell by her instant reaction that he still had the same effect on her as he always had.

Elizabeth pulled back. "Jack, we shouldn't do this." She whispered. "I'm getting married to Charles.

Jack slowly released her. "Why?" he asked, "You said you wanted to explain, but I still don't understand. I don't think you love him. I think you still love me."

"Jack, I…" Elizabeth's eyes began to fill with tears. She knew he deserved an explanation, but she couldn't seem to find the correct words to say what she needed to say.

"Never mind." He interjected. He quickly headed toward the door of the church. "I can't do this." He whirled back around to face her.

"You can't do what?" She asked.

"I can't stand to watch you marry him." He replied. "He won't make you happy." He then stormed out of the door of the church, slamming it behind him.

Elizabeth stared at the closed door for several seconds. "What just happened?" She asked herself, even though she knew. She knew her family would be thrilled to know she was getting married to Charles and would be returning to Hamilton, but was it what she wanted? She cared for Charles. He was her best friend from childhood, but that was where the feelings ended. Jack would now and forever have her heart. _Jack will probably never want to talk to me again anyway._ She thought sadly as a tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

Days passed. Charles and Elizabeth were still in town. Jack tried his best to avoid them, which seemed impossible in a small town like Hope Valley. One morning, while heading out on his rounds, he passed Elizabeth slowly making her way to the church for the school day. She appeared as though she'd been crying. He didn't want to care, but he did however; he couldn't help but care where Elizabeth was concerned. He pulled the reigns to slow Sergeant down. "Whoa" He shouted. He turned the horse around and rushed to catch up to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," He called, as he got close enough for her to hear him. She kept on walking as if she didn't acknowledge his presence. "Elizabeth," He got a little closer. She didn't respond. "Elizabeth," He said once more. "Elizabeth," He was finally close enough to her to get her attention. He dismounted Sergeant and fell into step beside her. "Did you not hear me calling you?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"What do you want, Constable?" She turned her face from him to try to discreetly wipe her eyes of the unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I…" She stammered. "It… It's nothing."

He grabbed her elbow, turned her to face him. "I was right. You've been crying." He acknowledged. "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "He didn't. Not that you care."

"I do care." He countered.

"Well I'm fine." She answered coldly. "You needn't concern yourself with me."

Jack opened his mouth to speak

"If you'll excuse me," Elizabeth continued. "I have to get to school." She darted off, leaving Jack in the dust.

Jack discreetly followed a few steps behind her. Even though they were at odds, he realized that he would still do anything in his power to make sure nothing happened to her. He followed her until he saw that she was safely in the schoolhouse before continuing on his rounds.

"Can I talk to you?" Jack walked through the door of the church, that afternoon.

"We really don't have anything to talk about." Elizabeth quipped. "You've made it quite clear that you can't stand the sight of me."

"I never said that." Jack defended. "I said I can't stand to watch you marry him."

"Close enough." Elizabeth replied.

"Well I was wrong." Jack walked closer to her.

"Wrong about what?" She asked, his response piqued her interest.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. "Do you remember when I told you that if you ever need anything that you can count on me… that you can knock on my door day or night?"

"Yes." She answered. "But…"

"Well I meant it then," he interjected, "and I mean it now." He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "I love you, Elizabeth. I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that."

Elizabeth listened to him, trying to fight back tears.

"I want you to be happy," Jack continued, "so if marrying Charles is what is going to make you happy, if this is what you truly want, I will be behind you." He gripped her shoulders, pulled her closer, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He then ran his hands down her arms and slowly pulled away from her. He headed toward the door of the church. He turned back around, giving her a half smile, before continuing down the steps.

Elizabeth stared at the now closed door for several seconds, trying to grasp what had just happened. She couldn't believe Jack had just told her that he'd support her decision to marry Charles. "I guess that's it." She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks, misinterpreting what Jack had Just said to her. "Jack wants me to marry Charles." Why did that upset her so? She wanted to be on friendly terms with Jack before leaving Hope Valley. She didn't want any hard feelings between them.

* * *

"Why are you leaving?" Opal asked Elizabeth after she'd told the children of her engagement to Charles and that she was going with him back to Hamilton. She hugged her bear, Brownie close to her body.

Elizabeth approached Opal and knelt to her level. "Opal," she tried to soothe the young girl, "Mr. Kensington has asked me to marry him. I'm going back to Hamilton to live with him and be close to my family again."

"Don't you love us anymore?" Emily asked.

"Of course I do." Elizabeth tried to fight back tears as she tried to explain to the children why she was leaving. "I love my family too and I miss them."

"Will you come visit us?" Debra inquired.

"Of course I will," Elizabeth replied, "as soon as I get settled. I'm not leaving until next week anyway."

* * *

When Elizabeth dismissed her students that afternoon, she collapsed at her desk and cried. She didn't want to leave Hope Valley. She didn't want to leave her students. She didn't want to leave Jack. She then remembered that Jack had given her his blessing. _He wants me to marry Charles._ She thought to herself. _I can't blame Jack for not wanting to be with me anymore. Charles is a good man. He's my best friend from childhood. We'll have a good life together._ She tried to convince herself.

"Ready to go?" Charles presence at the door pulled her out of her reverie.

"Sure." She forced a smile, grabbed her shawl and approached Charles, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Are you alright?" Charles placed a hand on her elbow.

"I'm fine." She jerked away. "I just have a lot on my mind. My students are upset that I'm leaving. I will miss them too."

"You'll be fine, Elizabeth." Charles replied insensitively. "Once we're back in Hamilton, you will never have to work again. I will make enough money to support the both of us."

When they reached the café, Charles leaned forward to try to place a kiss on her cheek, but she backed away before he could. "I'm tired tonight. I think I will turn in early. Goodnight, Charles." She closed the door, leaving Charles standing on the other side. She went straight to her room, and pulled out her journal. She had a lot to write _and think_ about before the stagecoach would arrive next week.

…to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all the reviews... they are greatly appreciated... Just FYI I never think Elizabeth would accept Charles' proposal... It was just an idea I had, and I am going somewhere with this I promise.. I hope everyone continues to read... So without further ado, here's chapter two._**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Jack was not looking forward to this day. The stagecoach was due to arrive in the afternoon, to take Elizabeth and Charles out of Hope Valley. Though she'd made her decision, he didn't want to see her go. He knew he would miss her. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to miss her, but he knew he would no matter how hard he tried not to. When he arrived back in town after making his morning rounds, he noticed Elizabeth and Charles sitting on the bench at the depot waiting for the stage to arrive. He was hoping it would be gone by now, but also part of him was glad she was still in town so he could see her one last time; even if it was just one more glance in her direction. He rode by the depot, looking in her direction. She looked up at him and their eyes met. He wanted so much to talk to her, to beg her to reconsider, but he couldn't… not with Charles sitting next to her.

Elizabeth was looking down at her hands, as she and Charles silently waited for the stagecoach to arrive, when she noticed Jack's horse go by. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She wanted so much to talk to him. She wanted him to approach her to beg her to reconsider, but knew he wouldn't with Charles sitting next to her.

* * *

Without saying a word, Jack headed to the livery to drop off Sergeant and then made his way to the jail. He was trying to do a little bit of paperwork, but couldn't seem to concentrate. He looked out the window, noticing the stagecoach drive by… the stagecoach that would be sending Elizabeth… his Elizabeth… on her way back to Hamilton. He stood from his desk and quickly rushed toward the door. "I need to at least say goodbye." He told himself as he rapidly made is way toward the depot. He rounded the corner, in enough time to see Elizabeth climbing in the stagecoach. "Elizabeth!" He called, increasing his speed. "Elizabeth, wait." He was too late. By the time he was close enough Elizabeth was already inside and the stage started moving down the street. He kicked the dirt in frustration. "What have I done?" He asked himself. "I should have never given my support. I've lost her forever."

* * *

Elizabeth was looking out the window of the stagecoach as it was leaving Hope Valley. She wanted to cry, when she noticed Jack kicking the dirt, seeming to have a defeated look on his face. "Goodbye, Jack." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her face.

Charles, noticing Elizabeth's sadness, gently placed a hand on top of hers. "Forget about that Mountie. He was never the right man for you. You're engaged to me now, and you will never have to teach and you will never want for anything ever again." He turned her head towards him and attempted to kiss her lips, but she turned her head before he could.

* * *

Jack returned to the jail. He needed to do something, anything to let Elizabeth know his mistake. He decided to send a letter to her home in Hamilton, hoping it would arrive by the time she would. He sat down at his desk and opened the drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write.

 _Dear Elizabeth,  
I hope this letter reaches you. As soon as I watched you get on that stagecoach, I realized what a fool I've been. I tried calling out to you, but I was too late and you didn't hear me. I should have never given you my blessing to marry Charles. I was trying to show my support, but by doing so I have pushed you away. I love you more than you will ever know. I told you in the mine, that we could take on any challenge together. I hope to get the chance to prove to you that I meant every word. I just lost my footing for a time. It killed me to see Charles on bended knee in front of you. I want you to come back to me. I love you. I pray you love me enough to return to Hope Valley.  
My heart is forever yours.  
Love Always,  
Jack_

He folded the letter and reached in his desk drawer for an envelope. While retrieving the envelope, his hand bumped into something. He looked down noticing the ring box, which contained the ring he had purchased with the intention of proposing to Elizabeth. He opened the box, viewing the ring in its resting place and let out a sigh. "If only," He whispered to himself. He silently prayed for the chance to put that ring on Elizabeth's finger, where he felt it truly belonged.

"Jack!" Lee Coulter burst through the door of the jail, which startled Jack and caused him to abruptly slam the lid on the ring box shut. "We have a problem."

"What's going on Lee?" Jack quickly stood and approached Lee, abandoning his letter to Elizabeth and the engagement ring.

Lee led Jack out into the street. "Opal's missing." He explained.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Yes," Lee explained. "Rosemary and I were having dinner at the café, when Opal's mother walked in. I overheard her tell Abigail that Opal was upset that Ms. Thatcher wasn't going to be her teacher anymore."

"Oh no." Jack rushed to the café, where he found Abigail and Opal's mother Diane on the settee with Frank resting his hand on Diane's shoulder.

"We'll find her." Abigail tried to console.

"She loves school so much" Diane cried, "and Ms. Thatcher. Ms. Thatcher was such a wonderful teacher and such a great influence to Opal."

"Hope Valley won't be the same without Elizabeth." Abigail agreed.

"No it won't." Jack concurred as he approached them.

"Oh, Constable." Diane arose upon seeing Jack. "You have to have find my little girl."

"Don't worry, ma'am." Jack consoled. "We'll find her. Can you tell me when you last remember seeing her?"

"We were in town, when the stage arrived." Diane replied. "She kept saying she was sad to see Ms. Thatcher go. I took her home afterwards. Then she was worried because she couldn't find Brownie."

"Did she ever find Brownie?" Jack asked.

"Not that I know of." Diane dabbed her damp eyes with a handkerchief. "Please Constable find my little girl."

"I'll do everything I can, ma'am." Jack spun around and headed out the door of the café.

"I'll help." Lee offered.

"Great idea," Jack replied. "We'll split up; we'll cover more ground that way." He didn't know where to start. He thought of the time Elizabeth had found Rosaleen Sullivan in the mine. "That will be the last resort." He decided. "I hope she didn't find her way to the mine."

* * *

Several hours later, Opal still had not been found. Jack had looked everywhere. "Opal," he called, "Opal." There was no answer. It was starting to get dark and he was starting to get concerned. He came back into town and passed the church, realizing he had not yet looked for Opal there. He marched up the steps of the church, hoping he would find her. When he reached the top, he opened the door remembering that dreadful day, two weeks prior when he was set to propose to Elizabeth, only to walk in on Charles on bended knee. Where he himself should have been. He closed his eyes and shook his head to try to drown out the memories. He had a job to do. He had to find Opal. He opened the door of the church and walked inside, where he heard sobbing coming from the front of the church. He rushed toward the noise. He found Opal crouched in a corner of the church clutching her bear. Jack approached her and knelt to her level. "Opal."

Opal saw Jack and began to cry.

"Shh. It's alright Opal." Jack consoled.

"I came to get Brownie." Opal explained. "I was so sad when Ms. Thatcher said she was leaving and not coming back and I forgot Brownie. I had to come find him, then I got scared." She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

"I know, Opal." Jack gently pulled the little girl into his lap. "I miss Ms. Thatcher too, but she wouldn't want you to be sad."

"She wouldn't?" Opal asked.

"Of course not," Jack gave Opal a smile. He then acknowledged her bear. "Brownie doesn't want you to be sad either."

Opal then smiled up at Jack. "I'll try to be happy for Brownie."

"Good girl." Jack chuckled.

"But I still miss Ms. Thatcher."

"We all do." Jack replied. "But she said she would come back and visit." Jack suddenly became silent as he thought about Elizabeth and how much he hoped that his recent statement to Opal would come true… but he didn't want her to visit he wanted her make a permanent return to Hope Valley.

"Constable Thornton are you okay?" Opal asked, snapping Jack out of his reverie.

"I'm fine. I just miss Ms. Thatcher too." Jack grinned.

"Why don't you go get her and tell her to come back?" Opal questioned.

"I wish it were that easy." Jack ran a finger down her cheek.

"Why isn't it?" Opal inquired.

"Grown up problems can get complicated sometimes." Jack explained. He stood up scooping the girl in his arms. "Let's get you home. Your ma is worried sick." He carried out the door of the church and delivered her safely to the café and into her relieved mothers waiting arms.

* * *

Before leaving the café, Abigail insisted that Jack sit and enjoy a late dinner, knowing he probably hadn't eaten since Elizabeth's departure that afternoon. She fixed him pot roast and mashed potatoes, which he devoured. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been. On his way back to the jail, he heard thunder. The rain then started coming down. The closer he got to the jail the harder it came. By the time he returned to the jail he was totally drenched.

* * *

It was late and the rain was still coming down. He was in his long johns, preparing for bed when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the clock. "Who could that be at this hour?" He wondered as he headed toward the door. "Can I help…?" He stopped mid-sentence once he saw who was at the door. Elizabeth was standing at the door drenched from the rain and shivering. "Elizabeth, what in the world? Is everything alright?"

"Jack," she cried, "you said that if I ever needed anything I could knock on your door day or night."

He grabbed her by the hands and pulled her inside. "What happened?" He grabbed the blanket from his bed and wrapped it around her.

"He wants me to stop teaching." She told him. "I don't want to stop teaching. We got into a big argument about it."

"Elizabeth." Jack questioned. "How could anyone want you to stop teaching? Anyone who knows you can see that's what you love doing. You have made such a difference for the children of this town."

"When we got to Cape Fullerton to catch the train back to Hamilton, Charles told me that I didn't need to play school anymore," she sounded disgusted, "that he would make enough to support both of us. I don't want to quit teaching."

"You shouldn't have to quit teaching." Jack motioned for her to sit on the bed. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I thought he cared for me."

"Anyone who wants you to stop doing what you love does NOT care for you." He rubbed her back and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly it hit her. She realized what she should have known all along. Jack was the one who cared for her. Not Charles. Jack still loved her. He loved her despite what she had put him through over that past two weeks. She lifted her head off his shoulder and stared into his loving eyes. She couldn't help herself. She leaned toward him, took his face in both of her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips, taking him completely by surprise.

Jack pulled back, staring into her eyes. Elizabeth leaned forward and pressed her lips to his once again. Jack gave into to her kisses, wrapping his arms around her and the kiss deepened.

Realizing that they were getting a bit carried away, they had fallen backward onto the bed and Jack's lips had made their way to Elizabeth's neck, he quickly pulled away. "Elizabeth we shouldn't do this."

Elizabeth returned to a sitting position. "I should have known you would want nothing more to do with me after all I've put you through." She stood up to leave.

"Elizabeth wait." Jack grabbed her hand. "That isn't it… at all."

"What is it then?"

"Elizabeth, you're getting married to Charles." Jack replied. "We shouldn't…"

"No I'm not." She interjected.

Jack's head shot up as he stared at her. "What?"

Elizabeth held out her ring less left hand. "I gave the ring back. I'm not getting married to him. You were right at the church that day. I never loved him." She returned to sit on the bed next to him.

"What made you accept?" He asked. He didn't want to have this conversation, but he needed to know what was going through her mind at that time.

"I-I don't know." She stammered. "I have always cared for Charles. He's always been a great friend. He was always really good at talking me into things I didn't really want to do."

"So you never wanted to marry him?" Jack asked.

"Never." She answered matter-of-factly. "I just was having a hard time putting into words what I wanted to say to him," she hesitated before she continued, "and to you."

"Well it looks like you found the words to break off the engagement." Jack observed.

"When he started telling me that he wanted me to quit teaching, I became angry." She let out a sigh. "It was easy to speak my mind to him then. I told him I couldn't marry him and I gave him back the ring and I left. I came to the one person that has always told me I can count on them. I came to you."

"I'm always here for you." Jack placed a hand on her face and caressed her cheek. "I'm glad you still realize that."

"Well at first I wasn't sure." Elizabeth responded. "When you told me you wanted me to marry Charles, I wondered if you still meant it, but I took a chance anyway.

"Wait a minute." Jack defended. "I never said I wanted you to marry Charles. I said I wanted you to be happy and if marrying Charles made you happy I wouldn't stand in your way. I never wanted you to marry Charles." He stood up and went to his desk where he'd abandoned the letter earlier. "In fact I wrote you a letter. I was going to mail it tomorrow." Jack handed her the letter and watched attentively as she read.

"Jack," Elizabeth cried as soon as she finished reading "I am so sorry for everything. I am sorry you blame yourself. It's not your fault. I should have never accepted his proposal. I never loved him." She stood from the bed and faced him, "There's only one man I love and only one man I'll ever love." She grabbed his hands. "And that man is you, Jack Thornton. I love you and I want to come home."

"I love you too, Elizabeth Thatcher." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much. I'm so glad you decided to come home." He kissed her again.

Elizabeth quickly pulled back and gasped.

"What's wrong." Jack questioned concerned.

"It's late." Elizabeth answered. "I have nowhere to sleep or anything to sleep in for that matter. I can't wake Abigail this time of night."

"Don't worry." Jack grinned. "You can sleep in my bed in the back. I will sleep in the cell and you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in." He rummaged through his clothes finding a suitable shirt and tossed it to her.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered. She made her way to the other room to change.

"Elizabeth, wait." Jack called stopping her. "How did you get here? There are no stage coaches arriving in town at this hour."

Elizabeth headed toward the door and grabbed Jack's hand pulling him along the way. She opened the Jail door. The rain had stopped so Jack was able to see the white horse she was pointing at.

"You rode that horse all the way here?" He questioned

"It looks like your riding lessons paid off." She grinned. She gave him a quick kiss, "and now consider them paid in full." She pulled away.

"Not so fast." He grabbed her hands. "I'm afraid your riding lessons will never be paid in full. I will expect payment for them every day." He raised his eyebrows causing her to slightly blush, before pulling her in for one more kiss. "I love you so much Elizabeth Thatcher." He took her in his arms and covered her lips with his own.

...to be continued...

* * *

 ** _Stay turned for the final chapter coming soon..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi Hearties, sorry for the delay... I was not intending to take this long to post this chapter, but a little bit of writers block detained me... but didn't stop me! Special Shoutout and thank you to LisaNY for proofing for me and to Cindie Henrich for allowing me to bounce ideas off her and for listening to me whine about having writers block..._**

 ** _Without further ado here's chapter three... Hope you like it!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Jack finally had his Elizabeth back in his arms where she belonged. He felt a smile slowly form on his lips. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. He was disappointed to see that Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, "It was just a dream." He groaned. This wasn't the first time he had that dream. There were several nights in which he was haunted by the nightmare of Elizabeth accepting Charles' proposal, but this time it was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Oh yeah," He chuckled to himself. All the other times he had had the dream; he had awakened shortly after seeing the stagecoach and Elizabeth disappear from sight. This time however, Elizabeth had returned to him before he woke up.

As much as he wanted to see Elizabeth this minute, his rounds weren't going to make themselves and besides; she had school. He would have to wait at least until he finished his rounds. He rolled out of bed and quickly dressed. He headed to Abigail's for a quick cup of coffee before heading out.

"Good morning, Abigail." He greeted. He headed to help himself to the coffee.

"Good morning, Jack." Abigail smiled at the constable. "Would you like some breakfast?" She reached in the oven and pulled out a fresh batch of blueberry scones.

"I'll just have my coffee…" Jack eyed the pastries. "…and one of those scones. They look delicious."

"Help yourself." Abigail chuckled.

"Thank you, Abigail." Jack took a bite. He quickly scarfed down the rest of the scone and drank his coffee, then headed for the door. He once again turned around to face her.

"Abigail?"

"Is something on your mind?" Abigail asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Jack answered.

"Anything, Jack!" Abigail enthusiastically replied. "You name it."

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting on the steps of the schoolhouse watching her students play during lunch. She was hoping that Jack would come by during his rounds. He'd been really quiet lately, as if something was bothering him. She wished he would confide in her, but she couldn't get him to tell her what was on his mind. She let out sigh, "He'll tell me when he's ready." She mumbled to herself.

The time ticked away and soon it was time for Elizabeth to call the children back inside to resume their lessons. Jack never showed, much to her disappointment.

* * *

Jack returned to town from Union City later than expected. He had wanted to see Elizabeth during lunch but had was called away unexpectedly to deal with a minor issue. He traveled as fast as Sergeant could go in order to get back to Hope Valley in enough time to walk Elizabeth home from school. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. He wanted to talk to Elizabeth about the dream, but he wasn't sure what to say or how she would react, so he remained silent about it. Elizabeth told him she said no to Charles. They had since worked through their issues and their relationship was stronger than ever. So why was he suddenly having these dreams where she had said 'yes'?

His mind wandered back to when Elizabeth was angry with him over the Billy Hamilton fiasco. He recalled Abigail's advice, _"There will be a man, a good man, who will approach Elizabeth with honorable intentions and she will be taken."_

Jack didn't consider Charles a good man in his book. A good man would have never proposed to a woman who was involved in a courtship with another man. He was however Elizabeth's best friend from childhood and if that was the case, there was a good man hidden in there somewhere deep down inside. Wasn't there? He was so devastated when he walked up the steps of the church, with a diamond ring burning a hole in his pocket, only to find Charles on bended knee with the same intentions.

Jack shook the memory away as he arrived at the schoolhouse in time to see Elizabeth walking down the steps.

"Hello, Ms. Thatcher," he greeted with a smile, "would you like an escort home?" He offered his arm.

"Hello, constable," she returned the greeting, "I would love an escort," she accepted his outstretched hand, "but I'm heading to Abigail's for dinner. Care to join me?"

Jack suddenly seemed distant, as if he didn't hear a word Elizabeth said.

"Jack are you alright?" Elizabeth asked with confusion

"Hmm?" He turned to face her.

"I asked you if you wanted to join me for dinner at Abigail's."

"I would love to," he replied, "but I'm not hungry. I just got back from Union City and I'm pretty tired. Can I get a raincheck?" He kissed her cheek.

"Sure. You should get some rest," she squeezed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," He gave her a genuine smile.

* * *

When Elizabeth arrived at the café, she went into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Good afternoon, Abigail."

"Hello Elizabeth," Abigail handed Elizabeth a cup, "…help yourself to some tea." She as she exited into the dining room.

"Thank you." Elizabeth stood, headed to the stove and then returned to her seat with a full cup.

Abigail returned to the kitchen and joined Elizabeth at the table. "How was school?"

Elizabeth was staring out the window and didn't even acknowledge that Abigail had spoken to her.

Abigail placed her hand on top of Elizabeth's. "Elizabeth, is everything alright?"

Startled by Abigail's touch, Elizabeth jumped and turned to Abigail. "I'm so sorry, Abigail. I have something on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" Abigail asked her friend.

"It's Jack." Elizabeth answered. "I think something is bothering him, but he won't talk to me about it."

"Have you asked him about it?" She went to the stove and fixed a plate for herself and Elizabeth and returned to the table.

"He always says he's fine." Elizabeth took a bite of her food.

"Well you know Jack isn't good at expressing his feelings." Abigail assured. "I'm certain he'll talk to you when he's ready."

"If he wants to talk to me at all," Elizabeth replied, barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" Abigail asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me at all." Elizabeth said more loudly. "He hardly acknowledged my existence just now when he walked me here. And when I asked him if he wanted to join me for dinner, he said he was tired. It was as if he couldn't wait to get away from me."

"Now Elizabeth," Abigail defended. "You know that isn't true. You know how much Jack loves you."

"Then why hasn't he asked me to marry him?" Elizabeth inquired. "I know he bought that land with the intention of settling down, but maybe he's changed his mind."

Abigail looked at her plate trying to hide a smile. She couldn't tell Elizabeth what she knew. She was sworn to secrecy after all.

"Abigail," Elizabeth queried, noticing her friend's expression, "what's going on? Do you know something?"

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Frank. "Afternoon ladies," he acknowledged.

Abigail let out a sigh of relief. _Perfect timing._ She thanked Frank inwardly for temporarily diverting Elizabeth's attention.

* * *

After delivering Elizabeth to the cafe, Jack slowly dawdled back to the jail. He stepped inside the jailhouse. Rip's greeting startled him. He reached down to pat the dog on the head, "I guess I'm a little on edge today."

Jack began unbuttoning his red serge and continued to his bedroom to change out of his uniform. He returned and sat down at his desk. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a photograph. It was the photograph he had taken of Elizabeth when he took her to his favorite spot to tell her the dreaded news that he was being reassigned to Cape Fullerton. Staring at that photograph took him back to the time when he walked into the saloon and asked her to dinner.

"… _And Elizabeth please do consider this an act of courtship."_ He said before placing a gentle kiss on her hand. Then he'd gotten the dreaded news. He was receiving his dream posting… a posting that was no longer his dream. Though he had not told her he was already madly in love with Elizabeth Thatcher. He let out a chuckle. When he first arrived in this sleepy little coal mining town, she was the reason he wanted to leave, but as time went by, she rapidly became the reason he wanted to stay. He once again reached in his desk drawer and pulled out the small blue box. He opened the box and gazed at the ring inside. He wanted so badly to put that ring on her finger, but seeing Charles on bended knee had stopped him and then the dreams began. He then remembered what his mother had told him. " _Jack, you have been seeing Lizzie for a long time now. It's time to ride or get out of the saddle."_ Things had not been easy for them, just like he told his mother. But he knew Charlotte had been correct, and he was ready. A big grin quickly spread across his face.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth was teaching her students arithmetic when a loud knock came on the door of the schoolhouse. "Come in," She called to the mysterious visitor, "the door's open."

The visitor continued to knock on the door, causing Elizabeth to set her book on the desk. "One moment, please." She addressed her pupils.

Elizabeth then made her way to the door and opened it to see Jack, much to her delight, looking so handsome in his uniform sitting on his horse.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I told you the door…"

"Are you Ms. Elizabeth Thatcher?" Jack interjected.

"Jack, what's going on?" She scrunched up her nose in confusion. "You know who I am."

Jack noticed how she scrunched up her nose. It drove him crazy when she did that. He wanted to jump off of Sergeant, take her in his arms and kiss that very nose. _Stick to the plan Thornton!_ He silently chided himself. He quickly regained his composure, reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"This is for you," he said as he handed it to her.

She accepted the envelope and noticed it said **Urgent** on the front. "Jack what is this?" She questioned.

"Have a good day, ma'am." Jack tipped his hat, winked, and kicked his horse's sides to get him to trot. He looked back at Elizabeth who still had quite a look of confusion on her face, but he couldn't help smiling.

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth wondered. As much as she wanted to tear open the envelope and see the contents that very second, her students were waiting for her to continue their lessons. She returned to the classroom and noticed the children scrambling back to their seats. It was obvious they were eavesdropping.

"Alright children, settle down," she called, "we have a lot of work to do before lunch."

* * *

During lunch, Elizabeth whipped out the mysterious envelope and pulled out its contents.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I wanted to wait until after school to formally ask you, but unfortunately I have been called away to Buxton for the rest of the day. If you would feel so inclined, I would love for you to meet me at the place where we shared our first dance, tonight at 6:00 for a romantic dinner. I can't wait to see you. I'm sure you'll look beautiful. Always remember I love you._

 _Yours,  
Jack_

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling, "The café," she whispered. She began contemplating what the evening might hold. Wondering what she would wear. She suddenly couldn't wait to spend her evening with Jack.

Elizabeth daydreamed the rest of the lunch period away. Before she knew it, it was time to call the children back in to continue their lessons.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Elizabeth dismissed her students and headed home to get ready for her wonderful evening.

When Elizabeth walked in her row house, she let out a sudden gasp. Hanging behind her desk by the window, was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She walked over admiring the light blue dress with the dark blue floral embroidered lace overlay and shiny silver buttons. She noticed a folded up piece of paper lying on her desk that read **Elizabeth**. She opened the paper and began to read the note.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I hope you like the gift. I hope you will wear it tonight. I can't wait to see you in it. You're going to look so beautiful. See you tonight my love. I'm looking forward to our evening._

 _All my love,  
Jack _

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth whispered. She ran her hand across the silky fabric of the dress, "It's beautiful." She removed the dress from the hanger and rushed to get ready for her evening.

Elizabeth slipped the dress on, admiring the way it fit her perfectly. She took a look at herself in the mirror, "Jack Thornton, you never cease to amaze me." She pinned her hair up on the sides, letting her loose curls flow down her back. She then rushed out the door and headed to the café with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Jack.

* * *

Elizabeth was expecting to see Jack waiting for her when she arrived at the café, but he wasn't there. She walked into the kitchen and found Abigail sitting at the table.

"Abigail, have you seen Jack? He left me a note for me to meet him here."

"He was here." Abigail replied trying to keep a straight face to avoid giving anything away. "He was called away unexpectedly however. You look lovely by the way." Abigail admired Elizabeth's dress.

"Thank you, it's a gift from Jack. What happened?" Elizabeth was trying to hide her devastation.

"He wouldn't tell me." Abigail pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "He said it was official Mountie business." She handed the paper to Elizabeth. "He wrote this note before he left and told me to give it to you."

Elizabeth slowly opened the note.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I feel so horrible about this. I couldn't wait to see you, but some things can't be avoided. I shouldn't be more than an hour. I still want to see you for some alone time. If you feel so inclined meet me at 7:00 at the place where we first said I love you._

 _Jack_

"The mine," She whispered, "I'll be there! Abigail I have to go. Jack says he should be done with whatever he's doing soon and wants me to go meet him at the mine."

"The mine?" Abigail asked.

"It's where we first said I love you to each other." Elizabeth explained with a smile.

"I remember." Abigail replied. "Just be careful."

"I will," Elizabeth let the kitchen door close behind her.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the mine. "Jack, are you here?"

No answer.

"Jack?" She looked around glad she was just at the opening of the mine and that it was still light out. After a few minutes she decided that Jack would be detained longer than he had planned and started to leave when something shiny caught her eye. She noticed a silver chain lying on the floor of the mine. Next to the chain was another note with her name on it. She picked up the necklace and noted the blue heart shaped pendant that matched her dress perfectly.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful." She put the delicate chain around her neck and fastened the clasp, "but I'd rather see you." She then picked up the note:

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Sorry! I'm still delayed. It will be dark soon. I don't want you at the mine alone while it's dark, but I still want to see you. I miss you, beautiful. Please accept my apologies. If you do, please meet me at the place where we first met and you immediately captured my heart._

 _Jack_

 _Post Script, I promise I'll be there._

"The saloon," Elizabeth smiled finally realizing that Jack was playing a little game with her. Though she should be angry at him for sending her on a wild goose chase when she was so looking forward to seeing him, she was starting to enjoy this little game and wondered where he would send her next.

* * *

When she opened the door to the saloon, she was shocked at the view. The entire room was decorated with flowers and lanterns. A single table was covered in a white table cloth with two lit candles, two champagne flutes, and a bottle of champagne on ice sitting on the top. She looked around a noticed the barkeep behind the counter.

"Did you do this Mr. Trevoy?"

"My lips are sealed, Ms. Thatcher," Tom Trevoy replied.

Elizabeth turned back toward the table. She smiled remembering the time she was sitting at that very table and Jack walked in and asked her to dinner. She then remembered that all they had to offer at the time was chili and cornbread. She suddenly felt guilty for her response that she was planning on cleaning out her closet that day. She chuckled, _it did turn out alright… eventually._

Elizabeth then remembered another time Jack had asked her to dinner. She couldn't help smiling at the memory of how he came into saloon at the end of the school day clearly nervous and said…

" _I've come to ask for your hand." J_ ack's voice startled her. She was shocked to hear him say the very words that were going through her mind at that moment.

She whirled around to notice Jack standing in the doorway of the saloon, leaning against the frame. He was wearing the blue suit that she always thought he looked so handsome in. Her heart was doing flip flops inside her chest at the sight of him

"Are you formally asking me to join you for supper again?" She asked still recalling the memory.

"Not this time." He walked toward her and took her hand into his own. "I was right, that dress looks beautiful on you."

Elizabeth's heart started pounding, anticipating the next words that would hopefully come out of his mouth. "What are you doing, then?"

He led her to the table. "Let's sit down. I want to talk to you about something." He pulled her chair out for her and allowed her to sit down before sitting in his own chair.

Mr. Trevoy then approached their table carrying two plates. "Here's your dinner, Constable." He set a plate down in front of each of them.

"Wow, this definitely isn't chili," Elizabeth acknowledged. "This looks delicious."

"Thank you, Tom." Jack grinned.

"Hope you enjoy this," Tom chuckled, "you wouldn't believe the trouble I went through to see that you have the saloon to yourself… even for just an hour."

"Well we appreciate it." Jack glanced at Elizabeth.

"Enjoy your evening." Tom then disappeared up the stairs to his room.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something," Elizabeth said with concern as soon as they were alone, "Is there something wrong?"

"No! Of course not!" Jack exclaimed abruptly. He thought for a moment. "Well not really. Just something I would like to discuss."

Elizabeth didn't want to admit, but she was starting to get a little nervous, wondering what Jack wanted to discuss with her.

They began their dinner. "So how is it?" He asked.

"Delicious." She took a sip of her champagne. "But I'm enjoying the company better."

Jack grinned.

They finished their dinner, which to Elizabeth's surprise, also included one of Abigail's apple pies for dessert. Also to her surprise, Jack still had not told Elizabeth what was on his mind. Though she was trying to hide her anticipation, she was getting antsy.

"Jack, you're driving me crazy!" She exclaimed. "Will you please just tell me what's on your mind?"

"Alright, I'll tell you," He offered his hand, "but first let's take a walk."

"It's dark out," Elizabeth countered.

"I'll keep you safe," Jack exposed his dimples to their fullest. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Of course not," Elizabeth placed her hand into the safety of Jack's.

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the night sky as they sat down on the bench overlooking the lake. They admired the reflection of the moon dancing over the water.

"Elizabeth," Jack took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elizabeth questioned. "You seem nervous."

"I-I'm fine," Jack stammered and squeezed her hand. He hesitated before he continued, "Elizabeth," he said again.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the last time Charles was in town?" He asked nervously.

"I wish I could forget," she answered with an exasperated tone.

"It absolutely killed me to witness him on bended knee in front of you." Jack began caressing her arm.

"I told him no, Jack." Elizabeth placed a hand on his face. "I told him no because I loved you, because I couldn't imagine life without you."

"I know," Jack placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you too."

"Why did you bring that up?" she queried.

"I have been having these dreams…" Jack answered. "…nightmares actually."

"What kind of dreams?" Elizabeth asked.

"You accepted his proposal," Jack replied quickly

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You accepted his proposal," Jack repeated, "and you went back to Hamilton with him. Then I would wake up devastated."

"Jack," Elizabeth assured, "I promise I would never marry Charles Kensington…"

"Let me finish." Jack interjected. "The past few times I had the dream I woke up after you left, except this last time."

"What happened the last time?"

"You came back to me." He ran a finger down her cheek. "You have no idea how happy I was that you came back to me."

"I will always come back to you." She gently squeezed his thigh. "Wait!" She exclaimed as realization hit her. "Is this why you've been so quiet lately?"

"I didn't know how to tell you or how you would take it," He replied, "that is until this last time."

"Jack," Elizabeth chastised, "you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, my love." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Forgive me?"

"Of course." She stated. "There really is nothing to forgive."

"There's something else I never told you." Jack continued.

"What?" She asked nervously.

Jack had never intended to tell this to Elizabeth, but in light of recent events, he had been given the courage to tell her. "That day I saw Charles on bended knee," He began but hesitated, "I had a ring in my pocket."

"What?" Elizabeth was shocked. "You've had a ring all this time?"

"Yes," he answered shyly.

"So you wanted to go on a ride that day with the intention of proposing to me?"

"Yes."

"But you still haven't."

"No."

"Why not? Don't you want to marry me anymore?" She felt like crying. She didn't know what to think.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth," Jack assured.

"Then why?"

Jack stood and pulled her with him. He turned her to face him. "Elizabeth please don't be angry." He rubbed her hands and continued, "You know I have hard time expressing my feelings. It was becoming easier with you and then Charles…" He closed his eyes to compose himself. "I guess I just crawled back in my shell after that."

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth assured, "I'm not angry, but that was a long time ago. I do however know how hard it is for you to express your feelings."

"It is, but it doesn't need to be." He cupped her face.

He pulled her to the bench prompting her to take her seat next to him. "I also want you to know that when I was sick with pneumonia, I knew you were there and refused to leave my side. You will never know what that meant to me to wake up to your beautiful face."

"You knew I was there?" She questioned.

"Of course I did." He gave her hands a tight squeeze. "I heard you calling my name. I wanted to come back to you. I tried to come back to you. But I wasn't strong enough," He reached up to brush a stray curl from her face, "but during that ordeal, I realized something very important."

"What's that?"

"Well do you remember in the mine when you said you didn't think you were brave enough to spend your life with me?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that you proved yourself totally and completely wrong," He chuckled. "You are brave enough to be a Mountie's wife."

"I just knew I loved you and didn't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Elizabeth cried. "I felt so alone."

"My ma even told me to ride or get out of the saddle." He continued.

Elizabeth giggled.

"And you catching Rosie's bouquet had to be a sign." Jack added.

"Well Constable, with that in mind what are you waiting for?" Elizabeth teased.

"Be patient," Jack answered. "That was our New Year's resolution after all… to be patient, to be kind, not to rush, to take our time. Ring a bell?"

"Yes I remember," Elizabeth tried not to show her disappointment. "But we also agreed not to take too much time."

He reached in his pocket, "exactly what I was thinking," he pulled out the box opening it to reveal the ring and presented it to her,

Elizabeth gasped, "Oh Jack it's so beautiful!" Her eyes were shimmering.

He dropped to one knee, "Elizabeth Thatcher, I love you more than words could ever express. You are my entire world. I can't imagine my life without you. I want to have babies with you. I want to grow old with you and everything in between. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Marry me?"

"Yes, Jack Thornton, yes!" Elizabeth cried, tears cascading down her cheeks. She allowed him to slip the ring on her hand. She then fell to her knees in front of him as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. They both fell to the ground and rolled toward the lake, stopping just before they reached the water, their arms and legs tangled around each other.

 ** _Thanks for reading stay tuned for more coming soon..._**


End file.
